Non imortal
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Mu centric Se passa na época de Saga G, kiki tem 2 anos e um inverno falta comida em jamiel...pra provar a humanidade do heroi.


Fanfic de Saint Seiya SAGA G. Sim , o treco ai pertençe ao kurumada  
uma cena curta do um, em pleno alto inverno do Tibet, sem comida e com o kiki pequeno pra cuidar.

Eu olhei pela janela ao sul, onde o sol sempre era mais claro porque as montanhas encobriam menos. Mesmo assim o céu enegrecia. E junto, enegrecia eu. Minha atitude tinha se tornado sombria há vários duas.

Na verdade desque eu descobri que houve uma infiltração na dispensa, e os grãos apodreceram. Eu gostaria que fosse uma perda pequena, mas eram justo as paredes sólidas e construção hermeticamente fechada do depósito que mantinha os animais daninhos á distância. A maioria do que era pra durar o inverno os ratos comeram, e o que não comeram as baratas usaram de ninho.

Só não estou mais desesperado porque assamos as galinhas. E a cabra, mesmo um pouco faminta, não parou de dar leite, Sem leite Kiki não agüenta. Ai de mim se algo acontece a Kiki, ele é a última coisa que restou de nosso povo, que restou a mim. Se ele se vai, morro de tristeza.

Eu estou com medo. Até mais do que quando vim pra Jamiel, deixando a segurança do santuário pra viver de pedra e frio. Engraçado que já passei pior, quase morri em luta. Mas na hora da guerra não se pensa, o medo que se sente se controla, e se não controla, usamos como combustível pra rixa.

Agora é diferente. Não tem luta, só contra o frio e o tempo, e esse nos mata na toca. A comida está acabando, resta pouco, aliás muito pouco pra mim e pra ele. Eu rodei essas montanhas hoje, deixei a criança dormindo fechada. Ai, meu coração doeu de ver os olhos bravos do pequeno pelo tratamento imerecido. Mas que posso fazer eu? Precisava caçar, ganhar nossa comida.

É inverno. E no inverno aqui nem avião, nem carro nem helicóptero chega com essa ventania. E os comerciantes, esses evitam essa rota. E mesmo se não evitassem. Inverno não é época de venda, se perde muitos animais. Se a neve aperta, se perde até a vida nessas encruzilhadas.

Animal não achei não, mas achei uns ninhos muito bem guardados junto de uns pinheiros. Tive pena, mas o que se podia fazer. Eu esperei e esperei, e nada de nada de animal rasteiro aparecer. Os ursos estavam hibernando e eu não tinha como tirar ele da caverna mesmo se por milagre pegasse um. Nem eu tenho poder pra transportar 300 kilos de tão longe. Então lá fui eu, no desespero, escalar os galhinhos curtinhos dos pinheiros caçar ovos. Ovos são bons, Kiki gostou muito e bateu palminhas de satisfação, Queria eu ter essa alegria infantil, tão livre de preocupação.

Eu pensei em escrever pro santuario. No desespero se faz qualquer coisa, mas e ai? Como pedir pão, e dizer que não volto? Com kiki tão minúsculo não volto lá não, vá lá se saber se dá na louca e me tirão a criança. Kiki é Lemuriano, é raro, podem usar ele pra me chantagear. Acho que dou meu sangue pra ele beber até a primavera, mas lá não volto não.

Seria bom se essa decisão me acalmasse os nervos, mas que nada. Preciso sair de novo, tentar caçar. Mas não tenho tido sorte aqui por perto, e não posso ir muito longe. Se me tardo, lá apaga o fogo e vai o pequeno gelar. Me dá vontade de ajoelhar aqui e rezar, ou chorar, ou qualquer coisa. Desque me tire dessa aflição. Quando fugi nunca pensei que fosse ter medo da morte. Mas agora eu tenho, estou é querendo que o céu se abra e me traga um milagre. Eu queria nunca ter nascido, isso sim. E o pior é estar só.

Se ao menos Shion estivesse aqui pra me abraçar, ou Aldebaran viesse pra uma visita tardia com as mochilas cheias. Mas olhe meu egoísmo, querer que ele venha sofrer aqui comigo. Mas se a coisa aperta fujo com a criança. Vamos pra aldeia trabalhar, qualquer coisa é melhor que morrer de fome aqui. Até me arriscar e ir fazer malabarismo nas margens do Ganges pra turista eu ia. Agora vale tudo.

Mas cá estou eu, na beira da janela. Olhando o céu se fechar, e pedindo. Não se fecha não, só uns dias sem neve, é pra não afastar os animais. Só um diazinho, e alguma caça boa. E eu paro de pedir. Nem precisa um milagre, só boa vontade ai de cima. Mas a neve já está cair e eu volto pra dentro. Desalentado e meio desesperado, a me pergunto. Que vai ser de nos?

Agora não adianta mais rezar. O negócio é cortar lenha e esperar. Esperar que o dia melhore e o sol volte a brilhar.

Eu quero continuar, mas estou indecisa. O monge hindu muito ocupado do santuario passa ai, Ou o Aldebaran chega pra uma visita surpresa? Ou outras idéias. Quem quiser q eu continue sugira


End file.
